Inevitable
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: They've been denying it for years, but souls that resemble, attract inevitably...


Set whenever you want, though Im thinking season 7/8

Part 1 -

She knows she shouldn't feel this way about him. He's not hers, she's not his and this, whatever _this_ is, shouldn't be happening at all. She knows that she shouldn't moan softly as his hands move from her cheeks, to her neck, skimming lightly over the outline of her breasts. She feels betrayed by her body because it shouldn't be reacting like this, not to him. She's fully aware that her hands shouldn't be clawing at his shoulders while she kisses him back, the desire she's felt for this man, that she's kept locked safely in a room suddenly bursting forth with massive uncontrollable force.

He shouldn't be cupping his hands under her ass and lifting her up, pulling her centre sharply towards his and making her feel more alive than she has in months, years even. She certainly wasn't expecting to be pinned against his kitchen wall, with his mouth on her neck and his hands undoing the button of her jeans, when she had stood earlier to make herself a cup of coffee in his kitchen. She knows she should have said something to break their connection when she saw him standing in the kitchen doorway, watching her, with dark eyes full of desire, but she couldn't, or _wouldn't_ , she's not sure which one. So here she is. She doesn't stop his hands when they slip inside her jeans, and under the soft black lace and his mouth leaves her skin when he pulls his face back to watch her reaction as his calloused work worn fingertips find her centre. She wasn't expecting to see him bite his lower lip when she gasped or to lean in and kiss her tenderly on the lips. Lips, she's noticed, that are much softer than she'd imagined. He steals the moan from her mouth as he presses gently on her sex, carefully tugging all her strings until she can feel her release starting to gather momentum deep in her belly. It hasn't taken long, but then again, it's _him_ , so she's not in the least bit surprised. She'd always known, if they ever managed to get this far, he'd have this kind of effect on her. She honestly never thought they would, and had been happy to have her little fantasies fuelled by the sight of whenever she saw him or heard his voice call her name.

Her breaths are now coming in short rapid puffs, his name, never said before in intimate moments such as this, escaping her lips while his fingers dance against her most intimate parts. She hears him whisper that he's wanted to watch her as she reaches euphoria probably since from the day he met her, that he's imagined what she looks like, sounds like, feels like. It's the most erotic thing she's ever heard, especially as she can hear the unadulterated want in his voice. She's happy to oblige and if she's honest, doesn't think she could stop it happening anyway, even if he removed his hands completely from her body and stepped away. She's too far gone, she's in too deep.

He presses her into the wall and kisses her hard, his tongue duelling with hers. He increases the pressure he's applying between her legs and suddenly she can feel herself starting to unravel. He knows what he's doing to her and bites her lower lip, tugging at it, then pulls his face away, leaving his free hand on the wall to the right of her face. She watches his eyes turn inky black and hears his breathing quicken. She climaxes, her blue eyes eyes open, staring straight into his. It's harder and more powerful than it has been in years, and she can't stop the moaning sound that she's making or keep her nails from digging into the back of his neck.

She comes down slowly, her body feeling light as air and he kisses her with a gentleness she wouldn't have guessed he was capable of.

"That-" she says, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"Shouldn't have happened." he replies, his damp fingers now trailing up her belly, "but when I saw you standing there, humming to yourself, looking so content, it was like something took over me and I couldn't help myself. And I'm glad because that was so worth it."

"Dammit" she says. She knows she should be more upset with herself, more worried about what happens next, but her body is limp with satisfaction, and her brain still too foggy from pleasure to think clearly. "It would be better for both of us if it was awful but it wasn't."

He puts a finger under her chin, drawing her eyes up to meet his. "Yeah, not awful in the slightest," he replies with a crooked grin.

"Quite the opposite."


End file.
